Sex on Fire
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: After coming out of the bedroom after two days since the full moon, Isaac wanted something. It was the complete opposite of what Stiles had originally wanted from him. (The sequel, Hey There, Delilah, is up now! Title comes from the song of the same name by Kings of Leon, but this is not a songfic.)


**Okay, first let me say, I did not intend for this to get smutty. I had only wanted it to be a little fluff. But then I got into the swing of things and it then got out of hand.**

**So after changing the name and some of the tags, I had this. This is actually the first time I've ever written smut. So just bear with me here. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Isaac, what do you want for dinner?" Stiles yells up the stairs from his spot behind the kitchen counter. It's been two days since the last the full moon and Isaac was catching up on some sleep. Stiles had went out to get groceries, since yesterday wasn't a good time to leave Isaac alone. He was getting better control of his wolf, but it wasn't there yet. Derek told him to stick there by his boyfriend and give him a reason to stay human. _Just keep him in a position of self control. If he loses it for one second, try to talk him down. If that doesn't work, either use the dog whistle or call for me. _Derek had told him after Stiles' first full moon with Isaac. It didn't goes as planned.

"Whatever you want." Isaac answered back, shuffling down the steps like a zombie. He walked into the kitchen and gave Stiles a sleepy kiss before wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He nuzzled his lovers neck, smelling both Stiles' regular scent and his very own on his neck. He kissed it gently repeatedly, biting occasionally. Iaac would be really horny after the full moon but he wouldn't coax Stiles into it. He would just jerk off and go back to bed.

"I mean it, Isaac. You need to eat something, might as well be something that your feeling up too." Stiles responded, trying his best not to shudder. He knew Isaac was doing this on purpose, trying to repay Stiles for waiting for him the night of the full moon. But, despite what his body is screaming, he need to make Isaac eat. The kid needed something to restore his energy after he went on the run.

"But, Stiles there is kind of something else I want." Isaac whispered, reaching under Stiles shirt to tweak his nippled, a very sensitive area on his body. The werewolf smirked when he heard the breathy moan come from the brunette.

"Like what?" Stiles asked. His hard on was pressing harshly against the small island, making him hiss. That noise made Isaac moan and rub his erection agaist the small of Stiles back.

"I want you, in my bed, naked and writhing under me." He whispered before turning the boy around, kissing him deeply. It was mostly tongur, but neither could give a damn. Isaac started to work on Stiles belt, teasing him by "accidently" brushing his hand against Stiles' erection. The strangled moans made him smirk against the boy's lips.

"Fucking tease."

"Oh, you know you love it." Isaac said, hitching Stiles up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He was stronger after the bite, but he still could've picked up the thinner male before it. Stiles only weigh almost 190, soaking wet with a brick in each pocket. He started up the stairs, stopping to press the boy against the wall and licking his way into his mouth. His swallowed the moans that he ripped from Stiles when he was grinding his crotch into his lover's.

He reached the top of the stairs and almost kicked in the door. The wolf in him wanted throw Stiles onto the bed, but the real Isaac held it back. He let the boy down before pushing him on the bed, landing on top of him. He ravished his neck, leavig bite marks that he knew the pack would at the meeting in two days. It told them to back off of Stiles, that he was his mate now. Even Derek was pretty sure that Isaac could tear _him _a new one if he even remotely thought about trying to make a pass at Stiles.

Isaac was basically rippingg off Stiles clothes, not willing to take it slow right now. He need that pale skin. His wolf needed to feel it or he wouldn't be complete.

"Do you need me to turn around?"

"No. I want to see you when I pump my come into. I'm going to breed you up." Isaac responded. That rip the most embarrassing groan from Stiles. Stiles had wanted that so much since they had graduated. He was ready to bring pups into the pack but Isaac was reluctant to do it. He didn't want to put htat burden on his mate, didn't want to force him into anything.

"Well, then hurry up or I'll leave you with blue balls."

"Snippy, aren't we?"

"You don't even know." Stiles said. He was ready to go on a rant, but stopped when he felt the first digit of Isaac's right hand press into him. He stopped for a second and clenched down. But when he remembered what it was, it started to slowly relax, allowing him to press further. When his mate started to work it in and out, Stiles let out a breathy moan.

"Oh, God!" he screamed.

"No, just Isaac. But thanks though." the werewolf smirked. Stiles would have shot him a glare if there was a second finger up his ass. It worked in and out of him. scissoring crooking. But it wasn't the only thing working at his hole. There was something else. Something he woucldn't place. And something warm and wet.

"Oh God, yes!" Stiles screamed, as pleasure shot up his body. Issac was rimming him, sucking and nibbling at the puckered skin, opening it a lot more so he could reach his third finger. Isaac started to massage his prostate. He knew Stiles' body too well. He rubbed against it, loving the look on Stiles' face, savoring in the moans that came out of his perfect mouth. He kept fingerfucking him while he reached up to kiss the smaller man.

"God! Isaac, please." Stiles whimpered against his lover's lips.

"What do you want? Tell me, so I can give it to you." he whispered after Stiles had pulled away. He loved the way Stiles begged, broken breaths and wanting. It almost made Isaac want to drive right into him and fuck him deep.

"Isaac, just fuck me!" the smaller boy, screamed. He was pushing back onto Isaac's fingers. He whimpered like a kicked puppy (all puns were intended) when the fingers left his body. Isaac pressed his cock against the ring of muscle, nudging it to tease Stiles a little. But when he needed to feel those walls clench around hi, he pushed the head it, moaning wildly at the feeling. After getting the okay from Stiles, he pushed further until he was fully seated.

Leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, he murmured against his ear. "When I start moving, I want you to tell me how it feels." he commanded, starting to rock his hips after a while. He picked up a normal pace, what's to hear the words clearly.

"Oh, God. So big and so damn good."

"Do you want me to breed you?" Isaac taunted.

"Yes, goddamn it. I want all of your cum! I want it to leak out of me!" Stiles whimpered, when Isaac hit his prostate. His vision was being obscured by the stars shooting behind his eyes. Isaac was abusing his prostate, not wanting to let him touch himself. If Stiles was going to come, he needed to come off of his cock. Isaac was fucking him deep and fast. He was to close to turn back.

"God, I'm going to come, Stiles. Would you like me to come?"

"Yes, Issac! God, I'm close too. Do it! Just do it!" Stiles shouted. That was all Isaac needed before he came, hard into Stiles. The feeling pushed Stiles over the edge too, coming between their stomaches and even hitting their chests. Isaac collapsed on top of him, pulling out, when the inner heat got too much. He then pushed his fingers up into Stiles' abused hole, shoving some of the cum back in. He took out his fingers and licked him clean, making Stiles moan and kissing him deeply, with a lot of tongue.

"Jesus, that was amazing!" Stiles breathed out, nearly asleep. Isaac didn't answer back with a comment of his own but only shared a sleepy, sloppy kiss with him. That was probably the best sex they had ever had in a while. And might possibly be the only sex they will have, because Stiles might be carrying pups.

* * *

"Guys, I think you need to wake up." Derek said when he walked into the bedroom the next morning. Stiles and Isaac had gone for three more rounds before they officially tired out and went to sleep.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"For one, I could hear you from all the way to my house, which is in fact 30 miles away. And secondly, you smell like sex and everyone can smell it."

"And that's a problem, how?" Isaac grinned like the cat that got the canary and the cream.

"I'm scarred for life," Derek mumbles before he leaves the room entirely.

* * *

**I am posting a sequel... starting... NOW!**


End file.
